Les Duellistes
by Zakath Nath
Summary: Le Gouverneur Swann organise un tournoi d'escrime, et Elizabeth incite Will à s'y inscrire. Pourra-t-il triompher de ses adversaires, et surtout survivre au bal de clôture? Avec l'aimable participation de Norrington, Gillette, et d'autres...
1. Weatherby Swann a une idée

**Disclaimer : **_Pirates des Caraïbes _appartient à Disney.

**Rating : **tout public

**Note : **cette histoire fait plus ou moins suite à la fic _Les Maîtres d'Armes_ mais il est inutile de l'avoir lue pour comprendre l'intrigue.

**Les Duellistes**

**Chapitre 1**

**Weatherby Swann a une idée**

« Les premiers invités ne vont pas tarder à arriver, miss Elizabeth, et vous n'êtes toujours pas prête ! » pesta sa femme de chambre, Estrella, en arrangeant fébrilement une mèche de cheveux qui tombait pourtant parfaitement.

Elizabeth soupira et s'arracha aux bons soins de sa servante. Elle jeta un regard morne au miroir qui lui renvoya l'image d'une adolescente osseuse de seize ans.

« Vous vous êtes donnée suffisamment de mal, et c'est parfait… Du moins autant qu'on peut l'espérer. Comme si ce dîner en valait la peine. »

Estrella eut un petit sourire.

« Il y a encore moins de deux ans, vous vous plaigniez d'être traitée comme une enfant en ne pouvant assister aux réceptions de votre père, et à présent que vous en avez la permission…

– Je m'y ennuie comme un rat mort. Les rares fois où quelqu'un d'intéressant nous honore de sa présence, il est assis à l'autre bout de la table.

– Ce lord Granby et son fils, qui seront là d'un instant à l'autre…

– … sont deux sombres crétins et l'ami du fils, ce… comment, déjà ? Robert Renton. Je le déteste.

– Il m'a eu l'air d'un charmant jeune homme, quand nous l'avons croisé ce matin. De toutes façons, c'est si rare que des gens si distingués nous rendent visite dans les colonies ! Vous ne voudriez pas leur donner l'impression que nous sommes des sauvages ?

– Si cela pouvait les convaincre de rentrer chez eux ! Non, Estrella, cette soirée s'annonce sous les pires auspices. Si seulement Will Turner pouvait être là !

– Ne soyez pas ridicule, vous savez bien que ce n'est qu'un simple apprenti forgeron et…

– Je le sais parfaitement et je trouve cela parfaitement stupide… Si encore le capitaine Norrington était présent, mais il doit être encore en mer.

– Oh, mais pas du tout ! L'_Intrépide_ est rentré au port ce matin même, et le Gouverneur s'est hâté de lui transmettre l'invitation. »

Le moral d'Elizabeth remonta légèrement. Norrington, bien qu'il soit un peu trop moralisateur et compassé au goût de la jeune fille, était une des rares personnes à la traiter en adulte et lui prêter une oreille attentive, voire à lui faire part de son expérience en mer.

« Oh, oh, une voiture vient de s'arrêter dans la cour, s'exclama Estrella, après un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Descendez, descendez… Sans courir ! »

Elizabeth n'avait de toute manière guère l'intention de se presser. La voiture n'était autre que celle des Granby. Elle rejoignit son père sur le perron de leur manoir juste à temps pour ne pas paraître impolie.

Lord Granby était un petit homme au teint couperosé et aux mains moites, parlant toujours très fort de sujets qui lui échappaient complètement. Lui et Weatherby Swann se saluèrent néanmoins chaleureusement, puis il se précipita pour faire le baisemain à Elizabeth, qui tenta de son mieux de ne pas avoir l'air trop dégoûtée. Son fils, Adam Granby, un jeune homme un peu plus âgé qu'Elizabeth au regard terne et son meilleur ami, Robert Renton, suivirent.

« Quelle délicieuse soirée, déclara Renton à l'adresse de la jeune fille. J'espère qu'au cours de celle-ci nous aurons plus amplement le temps de discuter. Je suis certain que vous serez ravie d'entendre parler de la dernière mode à Londres. Il est si dur de rester à la page, quand on vit ainsi éloignée de la civilisation. »

Elizabeth s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement, au risque de s'attirer les remontrances de son père quand de nouveaux venus la tirèrent d'embarras. Mrs Wedley et sa fille venaient de faire leur apparition, suivies de près par le capitaine Norrington et son chien fidèle, le lieutenant Gillette.

Elizabeth pinça les lèvres. Will Turner ne pouvait espérer assister à une réception chez le Gouverneur, mais Gillette, un simple fils d'aubergiste mal embouché avait ce privilège grâce à ses galons de lieutenant obtenus on ne savait comment.

La jeune fille échappa au papotage de Mrs Wedley et aux gloussements de son idiote de fille pour rejoindre Norrington, qu'elle gratifia de son premier sourire sincère depuis que la soirée avait débuté.

« Capitaine ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous voir ! déclara-t-elle.

– Moi de même, Miss Swann. Il me semble que vous avez encore grandi depuis la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vus. »

Le Gouverneur s'avança vers eux d'un pas bondissant, un sourire réjoui collé au visage.

« Allons, allons, le repas va être prêt ! Quelle chance que vous soyez de retour ! Mon projet aurait eu une toute autre allure si vous aviez été absent !

– Votre projet ? demanda l'officier, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix, tandis qu'Elizabeth levait un sourcil.

– Vous verrez, vous verrez, vous serez ravi ! continua Swann avec enthousiasme en le traînant vers la salle à manger. J'ai eu une idée formidable pour nous distraire, si loin de notre chère Angleterre ! ».

Norrington eut un sourire crispé, et Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, sachant parfaitement qu'il se remémorait la dernière idée formidable du gouverneur : un pique-nique dans les hauteurs qui surplombaient Port-Royal, et qui avait tourné à la catastrophe. Le pauvre capitaine avait passé sa journée à défendre les dames de la bonne société d'une horde d'insectes en furie, avec comme bouquet final un plongeon dans une espèce de marécage glauque à la rescousse de Miss Wedley qui « avait accidentellement glissé » (Elizabeth l'avait toujours soupçonnée de l'avoir fait exprès pour attirer l'attention de Norrington).

Coincée entre Norrington et Mrs Wedley, Renton louchant dans son décolleté en face d'elle, Elizabeth ne passa pas un très bon moment. Elle avait essayé de poser des questions à Norrington sur sa récente expédition, mais Mrs Wedley lançait des toussotements désapprobateurs dès que l'histoire promettait de devenir sanglante, et Renton interrompait sans arrêt l'officier, étalant ses relations à l'Amirauté, donnant l'impression qu'il y faisait la pluie et le beau temps, ce qui lui valu un sourire sarcastique de la part de Norrington, qui n'en croyait visiblement pas un mot.

Enfin, le père d'Elizabeth se leva pour dire quelques mots. Après les toasts d'usage, il se décida à faire profiter le monde de son idée formidable.

« Avec deux excellents bretteurs venus de Londres nous rendre visite, fit-il avec un geste en direction de Renton et du jeune Granby, et les talents dont nous disposons ici (un sourire à Norrington et Gillette) j'ai pensé qu'un tournoi d'escrime serait une merveilleuse distraction pour tout Port-Royal. Voilà donc mon idée : les participants auraient une semaine pour s'inscrire, après quoi, un tirage au sort désignera les adversaires, et les combats se dérouleront dans les règles de l'art. J'en ai déjà discuté avec notre cher maître d'armes, Obadiah Gilmore, qui a accepté de tenir lieu d'arbitre. Une fois le gagnant désigné, un grand bal aura lieu ici-même. Tous les participants seront naturellement invités ! »

Le cœur d'Elizabeth fit un bon dans sa poitrine. L'idée de son père n'était pas si mauvaise, et il lui en venait une encore meilleure…

…

« Est-ce que le tournoi est ouvert à tous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'elle et son père regardaient Norrington et Gillette descendre l'allée, le capitaine soutenant son lieutenant qui avait légèrement forcé sur le xérès.

– À tous ceux pratiquant le noble art de l'escrime, naturellement. Pas de bagarreurs des tavernes, dans mon tournoi. Pourquoi donc ? Tu ne comptes pas t'inscrire, au moins ?

– Moi ? Bien sûr que non ! » protesta Elizabeth.

Une fois au lit, elle se laissa aller à rêver. Will prenait toujours des leçons d'escrime avec Norrington. Il pouvait participer au tournois, et de ce fait, qu'il gagne ou non, il serait forcément invité au bal de clôture, apprenti forgeron ou pas.

…

Le lendemain soir, Elizabeth s'échappa de son cours de latin et se précipita en direction de la demeure de Norrington. Elle était certaine que Will aurait une leçon ce jour-là, comme toujours quand le capitaine était de retour. Il fallait absolument qu'elle lui parle du tournoi, n'étant pas convaincue que Norrington le ferait. Il était toujours aimable avec Will, mais avait également tendance à le considérer comme quantité négligeable. Il ne lui viendrait pas à l'esprit que le garçon pourrait être un concurrent envisageable.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée, jugea-t-elle en franchissant le portail ouvert. Des bruits de lames s'entrechoquant retentissaient dans toute l'allée.

« Hep-là, mademoiselle ! »

Un vieux valet de pied à l'air grincheux venait d'apparaître à la porte.

« Je souhaite parler au capitaine Norrington et à Mr William Turner », répondit-elle d'un ton hautain.

Le vieil homme la planta sur le perron et disparut à l'intérieur. Le choc des lames cessa et quelques minutes plus tard, le valet réapparaissait en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

Norrington et Will l'attendaient dans la salle d'armes, en sueur. Le jeune homme rougit fortement et balbutia un bonjour tandis que l'officier regardait Elizabeth avec un petit sourire un brin désapprobateur.

« Vous ne devriez pas venir ainsi seule sans prévenir, Miss Swann.

– Bonjour à vous aussi, capitaine. Je venais seulement parler du tournoi. En avez-vous touché quelques mots à William ?

– Quel t…tournoi ? bégaya le garçon, toujours empourpré ?

– On dirait que non. Père organise un tournoi d'escrime et j'ai pensé à t'inscrire. Ce serait magnifique, n'est-ce-pas ? Et il y aura un bal pour clôturer l'événement.»

Avec une légère déception, elle constata que Will n'avait pas l'air aux anges. Ne voyait-il pas qu'ils auraient ainsi l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble sans qu'on y trouve à redire ? Il serait un invité comme un autre. Mais Will cherchait du regard l'approbation de Norrington.

« Pourquoi pas, fit celui-ci. Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée que le jeune William soit confronté à d'autres adversaires que moi. En fait, Miss Swann, cela lui ferait le plus grand bien ! Mais votre père a-t-il donné son accord ?

– Oh, oui, il a dit que c'était possible ! » affirma Elizabeth d'un ton assuré.

Eh bien, il ne se doutait pas encore qu'un simple apprenti forgeron participerait à un tournoi auquel assisterait le tout Port-Royal, mais il avait bien dit que le concours était ouvert à tous ceux pratiquant l'escrime… Et elle était certaine que Will était un excellent escrimeur.

« Je… Je crois que ça me plairait, avoua le jeune homme, mais… Tous les participants seront plus âgés et expérimentés que moi, non ? »

Elizabeth adorait Will, mais il y avait des fois où elle en avait plus qu'assez de son manque de confiance.

« L'important, c'est de participer, déclara Norrington d'un ton pompeux. On ne progresse que face à des adversaires supérieurs, et vous découvrirez d'autres techniques. Même si vous êtes éliminé au premier tour, l'expérience aura été enrichissante.

– Will ne sera pas éliminé au premier tour ! protesta Elizabeth. Je suis persuadée qu'il est bien meilleur que Renton, et que les Granby père et fils, et que le lieutenant Gros-plein-de-soupe…

– Si vous voulez parler du lieutenant Gillette, sachez qu'il a fait énormément de progrès », intervint Norrington, lançant à nouveau son sourire où se mélangeaient amusement et désapprobation.

Elizabeth haussa les épaules d'un air dédaigneux. Gillette était un abruti, tout le monde le savait, sauf Norrington, bizarrement.

« Oui, ça me plairait bien, répéta Will d'un ton un peu plus assuré, cette fois-ci. Où dois-je m'inscrire ?

– Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, fit Elizabeth. Je l'ai déjà fait. Bonsoir messieurs. »

_À suivre_


	2. Le tournoi

**Disclaimer et rating : **voir chapitre 1

**Chapitre 2**

**Le tournoi**

Elizabeth ne s'était pas vraiment souciée de la réaction de son père lorsqu'il découvrirait le nom de William Turner sur la liste des participants à son tournoi d'escrime. Elle avait vaguement supposé qu'il serait légèrement contrarié, ou même qu'il n'y accorderait guère d'importance. Aussi, quelques jours après son entrevue avec Norrington et Will, lorsqu'Estrella lui annonça que le gouverneur la demandait dans son bureau, elle ne s'attendait même pas particulièrement à ce qu'il aborde ce sujet-ci.

Mais il l'attendait avec le recensement des concurrents où elle avait elle-même inscrit Will.

« Elizabeth, puis-je savoir ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête ? » demanda Weatherby Swann d'un ton accablé.

Il se mettait rarement en colère, bien qu'il lui fasse souvent des reproches sur sa conduite. Elle était habituée à ce ton à la fois fatigué et déçu.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, père.

– Elizabeth, s'il te plait, je connais ton écriture. Pourquoi diantre avoir inscrit le jeune Turner à cette compétition ? »

La jeune fille comprit qu'il était inutile de mentir.

« Vous m'avez dit vous-même que n'importe qui pouvait participer, du moment qu'il pratiquait l'escrime. Cela fait des années que Will prend des leçons avec le capitaine Norrington, alors j'ai supposé…

– Tu supposais mal, l'interrompit fermement le gouverneur. Enfin, c'est ridicule ! C'est un gamin…

– Il a mon âge !

– Un gamin, un apprenti forgeron sorti d'on ne sait où, et il croiserait le fer avec Lord Granby ou son fils ? Ils repartiront à Londres convaincus qu'ils ont séjourné chez des sauvages…

– Les Granby sont des imbéciles, et je me fiche bien de ce qu'ils peuvent penser ! Will remplit les conditions que vous avez vous-même établi, vous n'avez jamais dit qu'il fallait être de bonne famille, et si c'est le cas, pourquoi ne pas éliminer aussi Gillette ? On ne peut pas dire qu'il sorte de la cuisse de Jupiter et…

– Elizabeth, ça suffit ! Le lieutenant Gillette est un officier, ce n'est pas comparable. Il m'est difficile de modifier la liste, cela étant. Sans Turner, nous aurions un nombre impair, et il est désormais trop tard pour trouver un concurrent de dernière minute. Le tirage au sort a lieu tout à l'heure. »

Elizabeth fit de son mieux pour ne pas sourire. Elle avait placé son père devant le fait accompli. Elle savait que même sans apprécier la situation, il céderait encore une fois devant elle.

« Le pauvre garçon devra donc faire de son mieux, et le reste d'entre nous bonne figure. En revanche, j'ai bien envie de te priver de tournoi et de bal.

– Père, non ! » protesta Elizabeth, atterrée.

Le gouverneur ne pouvait pas la priver de bal !

« C'était une bonne idée ! Même le capitaine Norrington l'a dit ! »

Swann fronça les sourcils, et sembla en proie à un véritable conflit intérieur. Elizabeth sut qu'elle avait touché juste. Son père tenait Norrington en grande estime, et ne cessait de vanter ses qualités. Il rechignerait à dire que l'officier avait eu tort.

« Hmpff. Eh bien… Si c'est son avis… Il a sans doute de très bonne raison de penser cela, mais tout de même… Peut-être a-t-il parlé un peu vite… »

Weatherby Swann continua un moment à peser le pour et le contre, laissant Elizabeth sur les charbons ardents.

« Très bien, très bien, dit-il à contrecoeur. Peut-être as-tu eu raison. Ou, en tout cas, il n'y a pas de mal à cela. La prochaine fois qu'il te vient ce genre de projet, ceci dit, préviens-moi d'abord !

– Promis ! mentit Elizabeth en se jetant à son cou avant de quitter le bureau sur un petit nuage.

…

Trois jours plus tard, tout Port Royal semblait s'être donné rendez-vous dans la grande salle d'armes de Fort Charles. Des gradins avaient été installés et Elizabeth, aux côtés de son père, ne perdrait pas une miette du spectacle. Tous les gens qui considéraient compter pour quelque chose s'étaient procurés les meilleurs places, et les retardataires ou les habitants de la colonie moins fortunés étaient parvenus à se percher dans les encadrements des grandes fenêtres, prêts à encourager leur favori.

Peu avant le premier duel, qui opposerait Will à Lord Granby, Norrington vint les rejoindre, essoufflé, et après avoir salué le gouverneur, s'assit près d'Elizabeth. Il ne concourrait pas avant l'après-midi.

« Anxieuse ? » lança-t-il à la jeune fille en constatant qu'elle se rongeait les ongles.

Elizabeth ôta les doigts de sa bouche et jeta au capitaine un regard de reproche.

« Will va donner une bonne leçon à Lord Granby », affirma-t-elle.

Norrington hocha la tête avec un petit sourire entendu. Elizabeth aurait voulu se sentir aussi assurée qu'elle essayait de le paraître quant aux capacités de Will. Elle était certaine qu'il était bien supérieur à ce vieux fat de Granby, qui ne paraissait pas un adversaire bien redoutable. Mais Will pouvait être tellement timide qu'elle craignait qu'il ne se laisse impressionner par le rang de son opposant, sans parler de tous les regards braqués sur lui.

Enfin, Obadiah Gilmore, maître d'armes et arbitre de la rencontre, pénétra dans la salle, suivi par un Will regardant ses pieds et Granby qui semblait exploser de satisfaction. Tous deux portaient des épées mouchetées. Les conversations s'éteignirent peu à peu, et Gilmore indiqua les modalités de la rencontre. Elizabeth retint seulement que le gagnant ne serait pas désigné à la première touche. Si l'adversaire parvenait à égaliser, un dernier assaut les départagerait.

Les deux concurrents saluèrent, puis se mirent en garde, se jaugeant. Granby père eut un sourire condescendant à l'adresse de Will, avança d'un pas, Will bondit en avant, et…

« Une touche pour Mr Turner ! lança Gilmore et une partie du public applaudit, Elizabeth la première, tandis que Norrington laissait échapper un sifflement approbateur.

Granby ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, et Elizabeth pensa qu'il allait contester la décision de Gilmore, mais il n'en fit rien et se remit en garde. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, il concéda une deuxième touche à Will et quitta ainsi le tournoi dès son premier combat. Les spectateurs sur les gradins applaudirent poliment l'apprenti forgeron, mais il eut droit à une véritable ovation du public posté aux fenêtres.

Elizabeth tourna la tête vers son père, qui battait des mains automatiquement, l'air contrarié.

Une fois le calme revenu, un deuxième duel débuta, opposant un lieutenant des fusiliers marins à un jeune fils de planteur. Le lieutenant l'emporta par deux touches à zéro, au terme d'un affrontement beaucoup plus long et disputé que le précédent.

La compétition continua toute la journée, et Elizabeth, même si elle appréciait l'escrime, aurait bien voulu se lever et rejoindre Will qui s'était installé sur un des larges rebords de fenêtre et observait les autres combats avec attention.

Au grand déplaisir de la jeune fille, Adam Granby, Robert Renton et le lieutenant Gillette se qualifièrent pour le tour suivant. Elle devait bien avouer que Granby et Renton se débrouillaient fort bien. Renton, surtout, était impressionnant. Plutôt petit, il avait un désavantage par rapport à son adversaire au niveau de l'allonge, mais ses attaques étaient vives et inattendues, ne laissant pas le temps à son opposant de réagir. Elizabeth pensait qu'il ressemblait un peu à un serpent. Comment Gillette était parvenu à gagner, cela lui échappait complètement. À ses yeux, il restait planté comme un lourdaud, parant de justesse, éloignant d'un coup brusque au dernier moment la lame du docteur Lindley, qui l'affrontait. Il fut touché le premier avant de parvenir, sur des fautes d'inattention flagrantes du médecin, à l'emporter.

Elle fut beaucoup plus satisfaite par la victoire facile de Norrington plus tard dans la journée, même si celle-ci ne la surprit pas spécialement.

« Très beau duel, le félicita le gouverneur quand il vint les rejoindre, suivi de Gillette, désireux d'assister au dernier combat de la journée.

– Merci, gouverneur Swann. La démonstration vous a plu, miss Swann ?

– Beaucoup capitaine.

– Oh, je crois que c'est surtout le bal qui intéresse Elizabeth dans cette affaire, gloussa son père, au léger énervement de la jeune fille.

– Vous devez me promettre une danse alors », dit Norrington, toujours tourné vers elle.

Elizabeth fit semblant d'hésiter.

« Peut-être, peut-être pas… Évidemment que vous aurez droit à _une_ danse, capitaine. En tout cas, j'en promets une au vainqueur du tournoi ! » décida-t-elle soudain.

Après la démonstration de Will ce matin, elle se sentait d'humeur à faire un pari. Il ne s'était pas laissé marcher sur les pieds et elle était sûre qu'il était capable de battre des gens bien plus doués que Lord Granby. Elle n'avait vraiment inscrit le garçon que dans l'espoir de pouvoir passer une soirée avec lui, mais à cet instant, elle entrevoyait réellement la possibilité qu'il gagne. Il le pouvait. De tous les bretteurs qu'elle avait vus pour l'instant, seuls Norrington, le lieutenant des fusiliers, qui répondait au nom incongru de Glopp et Renton paraissaient vraiment redoutables.

« Une danse avec Miss Elizabeth Swann ! intervint Gillette d'un ton goguenard, la tirant de sa rêverie. Eh bien si _ça_ ne me donne pas envie de gagner ! »

Avant qu'elle puisse rétorquer vertement à l'affreux crapaud en uniforme de lieutenant, Gilmore appela le public au silence et introduisit les participants au dernier duel.

Au terme de la journée, seuls huit concurrents restaient en lice : Will, Adam Granby et son ami Renton, Norrington, Gillette, Glopp, sir William Ashford, un riche propriétaire, et son jeune neveu en visite, Leland Ashford.

…

Le lendemain, Elizabeth était encore plus anxieuse que la veille. Elle avait vaguement espéré que Will aurait à affronter Gillette ou sir William, qui était à ses yeux les moins doués, mais le tirage au sort l'avait accolé au lieutenant Glopp.

Elle accorda à peine attention au premier duel, et à la nette victoire de Robert Renton sur sir William. Désormais, ceux qui se qualifieraient seraient vraiment dangereux, pensa-t-elle. Au terme de la journée, il ne resterait que les gros morceaux.

L'affrontement suivant sembla lui donner tort, puisque Gillette, avec un style toujours aussi brut et maladroit, élimina Leland Ashford qui paraissait lui être largement supérieur. Gillette l'emporta à nouveau de justesse, manquant même d'être touché alors qu'il portait un coup fatal à la cuisse de Leland.

Les Ashford quittèrent la partie de bonne grâce, sous les applaudissements, et laissèrent la place à Will et Glopp.

Machinalement, Elizabeth recommença à se ronger les ongles tandis que le lieutenant et l'apprenti forgeron se saluaient et se mettaient en garde, avançant et reculant sans qu'aucun ne se décide à prendre l'initiative. Will se fendit brusquement mais Glopp para son coup et le garçon n'eut que le temps de battre en retraite vivement tandis que le lieutenant contre-attaquait. Cet échec rendit Will plus prudent et il adopta une posture défensive, attendant que Glopp fasse le premier pas. Ce qu'il fit, et malheureusement, Will ne fut pas suffisamment habile pour esquiver le coup.

« Une touche pour Mr Glopp, » claironna Gilmore tandis que le gémissement d'Elizabeth se perdait sous les applaudissements.

Will n'avait plus droit à l'erreur… Et il n'en commit aucune. Glopp, excité par son point d'avance, ne se montra pas aussi circonspect que nécessaire, et Will en profita pour égaliser. Glopp se tint dès lors sur ses gardes, mais cela ne lui suffit pas. Un peu plus tard, Will lança une série d'attaque, feinta, et le fusilier-marin dut s'avouer vaincu.

« Hmm, bien joué, » murmura Norrington mais Elizabeth l'entendit à peine.

Comme la veille, une tempête d'applaudissement éclata aux fenêtres, tandis que les spectateurs assis se montraient plus réservés, à l'exception d'Elizabeth qui bondit sur ses pieds, aux anges. Elle fit signe à Will de venir la rejoindre mais celui-ci ne parut pas la voir et alla à nouveau prendre place à la fenêtre.

« Elizabeth, voyons ! » l'admonesta le gouverneur en tirant sur sa robe pour la forcer à se rasseoir.

Ils durent se lever peu de temps après cependant, pour prendre des rafraîchissements dans la salle voisine, laissant le temps à Norrington et Adam Granby de s'échauffer avant le dernier duel de la journée.

Elizabeth chercha des yeux Will dans la foule, mais il n'était nulle part en vue. Ce fut légèrement contrariée qu'elle alla se rasseoir, et essaya de se concentrer sur les performances de Granby et Norrington.

Celui-ci l'emporta, mais avec beaucoup moins de facilité que la veille. Il faut dire qu'Adam Granby était un adversaire nettement plus coriace, plus massif et lent que le capitaine, mais qui paraissait infatigable. Après sa victoire, la deuxième journée du tournoi prit fin. Le lendemain matin auraient lieu les demi-finales, et l'après-midi la finale.

Elizabeth rentra chez elle fatiguée mais satisfaite. Will affronterait Gillette, autrement dit le concurrent le moins sérieux, dont le maintien dans le dernier carré, de l'avis de la jeune fille, tenait plus de la chance que de ses compétences. Et dire que sans elle, il n'aurait jamais pensé à s'inscrire !

…

Le jour suivant, James Norrington et Robert Renton ouvrirent les réjouissances. Le début du combat fut prometteur. L'allonge de l'officier était plus importante que celle de son adversaire, mais comme l'avait déjà observé Elizabeth, Renton compensait sa petite taille par sa rapidité et son imprévisibilité. Norrington arracha cependant le premier point au terme de plusieurs engagements âprement disputés.

Renton trahit pour la première fois son énervement et lança un regard mauvais à son opposant. Lorsque le duel reprit, il se lança dans une série d'attaques rapides. De sa place, Elizabeth ne parvint pas à voir véritablement ce qu'il se passa alors, mais en un clin d'œil, Norrington se retrouva au sol et une bonne partie de la salle se leva avec un cri de colère.

« C'était tout à fait irrégulier ! » rugit Gilmore à l'adresse de Renton, qui n'eut pour réponse qu'un sourire insolent, ce qui déchaîna encore davantage le public.

Derrière Elizabeth, Gillette manifestait sa désapprobation en termes beaucoup plus fleuris que Gilmore. Mrs Wedley lui lança un regard offusqué et posa les mains sur les chastes oreilles de sa fille, mais celle-ci était bien trop occupée à agonir également d'injure Renton pour en tenir compte.

Quant à Norrington, il semblait indifférent au brouhaha et se tenait une cheville, les sourcils froncés. Le docteur Lindley fut le premier à s'en apercevoir, et l'aida à se relever. Pendant que Norrington s'éloignait à cloche-pied soutenu par le médecin, le ton montait entre l'arbitre et Renton. Weatherby Swann descendit les rejoindre, puis fit signe au public que le tournoi était momentanément suspendu. Tous trois quittèrent alors la salle, laissant les spectateurs commenter la tricherie manifeste du visiteur londonien.

Le gouverneur et Gilmore revinrent peu après.

« Décision a été prise d'éliminer Mr Robert Renton suite à un coup déloyal, déclara Swann. Malheureusement, le capitaine a du déclarer forfait pour le final suite à une blessure à la cheville. »

Un murmure de déception se fit entendre. Le combat suivant serait le dernier, et quel que soit le vainqueur, on se demanderait toujours s'il l'aurait emporté face à Norrington.

Celui-ci réapparut un peu plus tard, toujours soutenu par Lindley, et se laissa tomber à côté d'Elizabeth, le visage sombre :

« Vous allez mieux ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

Elle compatissait à son malheur, mais au fond d'elle-même elle n'était pas fâchée que Will n'ait pas à l'affronter.

« J'ai connu pire, répondit Norrington avec un sourire forcé. Ce n'est qu'une foulure mais le docteur Lindley m'a fortement déconseillé de trop m'appuyer sur ma cheville jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. »

Ils firent silence quand Gillette et Will entrèrent dans la salle pour cette finale anticipée.

Le duel commença calmement, le lieutenant restant comme à son habitude sur la défensive. Will le sondait discrètement, tentant de percevoir une faiblesse. Il se fendit une première fois et Gillette, au dernier moment, repoussa brutalement sa lame, avec un mouvement du bras manquant singulièrement d'élégance. Mais un instant plus tard, Will le toucha à la jambe en répétant exactement le même mouvement. Elizabeth retint un cri de ravissement. Will n'était qu'à un petit point de la victoire !

Elle déchanta quelques minutes plus tard quand Gillette égalisa en se précipitant comme un bœuf sur le garçon, parant et le touchant quasiment dans le même mouvement. Rien n'était encore joué.

Gillette était beaucoup plus fort physiquement. Will le pressait de toute part, cherchant à nouveau un défaut à la cuirasse, mais il commençait à fatiguer et…

« Une touche pour Mr Gillette ! » annonça Gilmore.

Comme tout le monde autour d'elle, à l'exception de Norrington, Elizabeth se leva pour applaudir, mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Will avait été si près de gagner et le voir battu par ce crétin maladroit ! C'était vraiment trop stupide. Elle essaya pourtant de sourire. Après tout, qui avait vraiment cru que Will irait si loin dans la compétition ? Et cela ne changerait rien au fait que le lendemain soir, il serait l'un des invités d'honneur au bal du gouverneur, et cela, personne ne pourrait le lui enlever.

Tout le monde se pressait pour féliciter Gillette, même si une certaine frustration perçait toujours suite au résultat de l'affrontement précédent. Elizabeth nota avec satisfaction que Will avait aussi droit à sa part de louanges. Même Swann lui accorda en souriant qu'il s'était vaillamment battu.

« Tu as été formidable ! déclara Elizabeth quand elle parvint à l'approcher, tandis qu'à côté d'elle Norrington serrait la main de Gillette tout en s'appuyant sur son épaule de son autre main. Je me moque que le lieutenant soit déclaré vainqueur, pour moi tu as vraiment été le meilleur. »

Will devint écarlate et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Merci, Miss Swann, mais vraiment… Il était plus fort que moi, et même si je l'avais battu, si Norrington… Quand il me donne des cours je ne le touche qu'une fois sur trois, alors…

– Tu es trop modeste, l'interrompit Elizabeth avec un geste dédaigneux de la main. Et demain soir, nous nous verrons au bal ! N'est-ce pas ce qui compte ?

– Euh, oui… » dit maladroitement Will avant d'être entraîné par un groupe de spectateurs de son quartier.

Il tourna la tête vers elle mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit avant de disparaître dans la foule.

Dans la voiture qui ramena les Swann chez eux, Elizabeth laissa son imagination vagabonder, rejouant les événements de la matinée. Malgré la défaite de Will, le forfait de Norrington et la victoire de Gillette, elle devait bien avouer que l'un dans l'autre, ça avait été un beau tournoi. Si son père pouvait avoir plus souvent des idées comme celle-là…

À suivre…


	3. Le bal

**Disclaimer et rating : **cf. chapitre 1

**Chapitre 3**

**Le bal**

La musique résonnait dans la salle et parvenait par miracle à couvrir les discussions des invités, les premiers couples évoluaient en s'en donnant à cœur joie, mais Elizabeth ne parvenait pas à partager la gaîté ambiante.

Où était Will ? Avec son père, elle avait accueilli les premiers invités en haut des marches mais il n'en faisait pas parti. C'est d'un ton distrait, presque agacé, qu'elle avait souhaité la bienvenue aux Granby, et son père lui en avait fait la remarque. À présent la soirée était bien commencée, et si Henry Graham, le valet de pied, annonçait régulièrement les nouveaux arrivants, le nom de Turner n'avait toujours pas été lancé.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers le buffet en se contrôlant pour ne pas jeter des coups d'œil incessants vers la porte, et regardait distraitement les amuse-gueules, quand elle fut accostée par le capitaine Norrington, qui boitait toujours depuis son infortune de la veille.

« Bonsoir Miss Swann. Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Quelle constatation originale et pleine d'esprit_, songea Elizabeth, irritée, avant de s'astreindre à lancer un sourire aimable.

« En effet, capitaine, charmante. Auriez-vous vu Will ? ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter.

– Mr Turner ? Non, mais je viens tout juste d'arriver, répondit Norrington en jetant un vague coup d'œil sur la salle. Peut-être Mr Brown l'aura-t-il retenu à la forge.

– C'est possible », marmonna Elizabeth, essayant d'y croire.

L'ensemble des musiciens entama un menuet, et Norrington se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune fille.

« M'accorderez-vous cette danse ?

– Votre cheville va mieux ? Est-ce bien raisonnable ? demanda Elizabeth en lançant à sa jambe un coup d'œil dubitatif.

– Probablement pas, » répondit l'officier avec un petit sourire.

Elizabeth fit tout de même un signe d'acquiescement. Après tout, elle n'allait pas rester figée comme une souche jusqu'à ce que Will daigne apparaître !

Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de danser avec Norrington quelques mois plus tôt, et il s'était révélé un cavalier plus que correct. Malheureusement, il semblait cette fois-ci avoir présumé de ses forces, et suivait les pas avec un sourire de plus en plus crispé, incapable de maintenir une conversation qu'Elizabeth n'aurait pas eu le cœur à suivre. Tout en dansant, elle décochait des regards vers l'entrée de la salle, toujours dans l'espérance de l'arrivée de Will.

« Ce n'était pas très brillant, » souffla Norrington en se laissant tomber sur une chaise près du buffet.

Sans répondre, la jeune fille se servit un verre de punch. À son grand déplaisir, Gillette sembla se matérialiser entre eux.

« Vraiment, cet orchestre est détestable ! Ils ont pensé à s'accorder, vous croyez ? Et les membres les plus ineptes de notre bonne ville se sont tous donnés rendez-vous ! Ce n'est pas Sir Triste Andouille, là-bas ? ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt Tristan Doyle, un des plus riches négociants de l'île.

En temps ordinaire, et même venant de Gillette, Elizabeth aurait trouvé le surnom pertinent, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur.

« Franchement, Andrew, fit Norrington d'une voix amusée, pourquoi êtes-vous venu si vous n'appréciez ni la musique, ni la compagnie ?

– Quelle question ! Pour la nourriture, bien sûr ! » répondit le lieutenant en engouffrant un petit gâteau.

À la grande horreur d'Elizabeth, il se tourna vers elle.

« Sans parler du fait que Miss Swann a promis une danse au vainqueur du tournoi, qui n'est autre que votre serviteur ! » acheva-t-il, la bouche pleine.

Avant même d'avoir pu protester, Gillette l'entraîna dans une contredanse endiablée. Cela ne dura pas très longtemps, mais Elizabeth en détesta chaque instant. L'horrible bonhomme la détestait, n'aimait pas davantage la danse, et il n'avait sans doute agi ainsi que parce qu'il savait qu'elle haïrait cette situation encore plus que lui. Elle se demanda, et ce n'était pas la première fois, ce que Norrington pouvait trouver à un individu pareil.

Quand Gillette la laissa enfin en paix, Elizabeth fit le tour de la salle, essayant de distinguer Will dans la foule, mais il n'était toujours pas en vue. Il faisait une chaleur à crever et tout le monde se pressait, rendant l'atmosphère irrespirable. Dire qu'elle avait attendu cette soirée avec impatience !

« M'accorderez-vous cette danse ? »

La jeune fille mit un moment à réaliser qu'on s'adressait à elle. Levant les yeux, elle découvrit Adam Granby, légèrement incliné, qui lui souriait. C'en était trop.

« Certainement pas ! » rétorqua-t-elle grossièrement avant de sortir dans le parc à la recherche d'un peu d'air.

Sa réaction n'était pas passée inaperçue, et elle savait qu'elle devrait en rendre compte à son père plus tard, mais elle n'avait envie de voir personne.

Elle avança à pas furieux dans l'allée. Will n'était pas venu, et, à cette heure, il ne viendrait sans doute plus. Qu'avait-il pu se passer ? Était-il malade ? Mais il aurait pensé à envoyer un message pour s'excuser… Avait-il eu un accident ? Le cœur d'Elizabeth se serra. Elle fit brusquement demi-tour et se glissa dans la maison, rejoignant discrètement sa chambre, où elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle entendait le bruit étouffée de la fête battant son plein, mais pour elle, ce bal était un véritable fiasco. Où était donc Will ?

…

Le lendemain, Elizabeth endura vaillamment un sermon de son père, après quoi ils partirent tous deux endurer le sermon hebdomadaire du révérend Stevens. À la sortie de l'église, alors que Weatherby Swann se plongeait dans une discussion animée avec deux de ses amis, la jeune fille repéra un Will endimanché qui s'éloignait. Elle le rejoignit immédiatement.

« Will ! s'exclama-t-elle, sans savoir si elle était heureuse de le voir ou furieuse contre lui.

– Oh, miss… Miss Swann ! Bonjour ! »

Il avait l'air en parfaite santé, et plutôt gêné.

« Où étais-tu passé hier soir ? Je t'ai attendu ! » lui reprocha Elizabeth.

Will regarda ses pieds, l'air toujours aussi emprunté.

« Je, euh, n'ai pas pu venir.

– Brown t'a retenu à la forge ?

– Oui, c'est ça », acquiesça le garçon hâtivement, avant de se raviser.

Il prit une inspiration, et regarda Elizabeth dans les yeux.

« Non, c'est faux. Pour être honnête… J'ai pensé venir, puis je me suis dit… Je ne sais pas du tout danser… Et j'aurais été ridicule au milieu de tous ces gens…

– Mais tu n'étais pas obligé de danser, protesta Elizabeth, décidant finalement qu'elle était furieuse. Nous aurions pu simplement nous promener dans le parc, toi et moi, discuter ! Tu n'as pas pensé à ça ? »

Will se mordit la lèvre.

« Non, je ne pensais pas que…

– Oui, j'avais compris que tu ne pensais pas beaucoup », rétorqua sèchement Elizabeth.

Elle le dévisagea. Pourquoi s'était-elle donc donné tant de mal pour qu'ils passent du temps ensemble ? Croyait-il vraiment qu'elle l'avait inscrit au tournoi pour que Port Royal admire ses dons de bretteur ? Comment n'avait-il pas pu comprendre que l'objectif, c'était le bal, et qu'elle ne l'aurait pas obligé à danser ? Et même s'il n'avait pas compris, il aurait dû venir. Il lui avait dit qu'il viendrait, il devait savoir que sa présence lui aurait fait plaisir.

« Bonne journée, Mr Turner » conclut-elle avec un signe de tête hautain avant d'aller rejoindre son père.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouvait après tout ? Il était mignon, mais c'était un petit forgeron idiot. Ce n'était même pas un véritable pirate ! Depuis qu'elle avait trouvé le médaillon sur lui, il n'avait plus jamais prouvé une inclinaison pour la flibuste. Il n'était pas plus intéressant qu'Adam Granby, et à peine mieux élevé que Gillette. Elle perdait son temps avec lui, et c'était couverte de ridicule en cherchant à tout pris sa compagnie.

…

Elizabeth ruminait toujours ses sombres pensées l'après-midi quand elle décida qu'une promenade à cheval lui changerait les idées. Rien de telle qu'une galopade dans les hauteurs surplombant Port Royal pour oublier cet imbécile de Will Turner.

À peine chevauchait-elle depuis une demi-heure qu'elle entendit une voix la héler. Tournant la tête, elle aperçut le capitaine Norrington sur une jument baie, qui trottait dans sa direction. Elizabeth envisagea un instant de faire la sourde oreille – elle ne voulait faire la conversation à personne – avant de se rabrouer. Après son attitude de la veille, même son père ne lui pardonnerait pas une nouvelle insulte manifeste.

Elle attendit donc Norrington, observant que celui-ci avait une très mauvaise assiette, et devait fréquemment admonester sa monture qui s'arrêtait sans cesse pour brouter. Évidemment, pensa-t-elle, il avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie en mer, et l'équitation n'était pas son fort.

« Bonne journée, Miss Swann. Puis-je me joindre à vous ?

– Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »

Ils avancèrent en silence, constamment interrompus par les caprices de la jument du capitaine.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air très gaie, si je puis me permettre, fit soudain Norrington.

– Vous vous trompez, je vais très bien », répliqua Elizabeth d'un ton qui démentait ses paroles.

Norrington resta silencieux, et Elizabeth, n'y tenant plus, ne put s'empêcher de s'épancher.

« Savez-vous pourquoi Will n'est pas venu hier soir ? Parce qu'il pensait qu'il aurait été ridicule !

– Eh bien, on ne peut pas reprocher à ce garçon de ne pas connaître sa place, répondit Norrington en tirant sur ses rênes pour que sa jument arrête de dévorer un pauvre buisson.

– Sa place ? protesta Elizabeth. Il était invité à ce bal ! C'était un participant au tournoi, il est arrivé jusqu'en demi-finale… En finale ! Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde et…

– Allons, miss Swann, je ne voulais pas lui manquer de respect, mais… Que vous a-t-il dit, exactement ?

– Qu'il ne savait pas danser, et qu'il aurait été ridicule, répondit Elizabeth avec rancœur.

– Eh bien, c'est peut-être vrai qu'il n'aurait pas détonné dans l'assemblée d'hier.

– Ce n'est pas drôle ! Danser ! Il n'avait pas à danser ! Qui l'aurait invité, à part moi ? Et il n'avait qu'à me le dire ! Mais il se moquait totalement de ce que je pouvais penser. Que je l'avais invité pour le voir lui, et pas… »

Elle s'interrompit, son ressentiment pour lui refaisant surface.

– Je ne vois pas très bien ce que vous lui reprochez, dit calmement Norrington, ayant réussi à faire redémarrer la jument.

– Je me suis donnée du mal pour qu'il soit invité. Père a failli me priver de tournoi et de bal, et…

– Oh, ça suffit, espèce de bourrique ! »

Elizabeth jeta à Norrington un regard choqué avant de réaliser qu'il s'adressait à sa monture qui s'était encore arrêtée.

« Excusez-moi, Miss Swann. Mais peut-être n'avez-vous pas envisagé que le jeune Turner n'avait pas compris cela ? Excusez-moi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'en l'inscrivant à ce tournoi… Et c'était une bonne idée, il a largement prouvé sa valeur… Ce qui est plutôt flatteur quant à mes talents de maître d'armes, je dois dire… Bref, ne lui auriez-vous pas un peu forcé la main pour qu'il vienne au bal ?

– Je voulais qu'il vienne, mais…

– Mais si lui n'avait aucune envie de venir…

– Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait l'important ! » trancha Elizabeth avant de se figer, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Soudain, elle ne fut plus furieuse contre Will, mais contre elle-même. Impulsivement, elle piqua des deux, plantant là Norrington qui se débattait toujours avec sa jument récalcitrante. Sans faire attention à son cri de surprise, elle lança son cheval au galop.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Tout son petit plan savamment échafaudé pour être avec Will, mais dans toute cette affaire, elle ne s'était jamais souciée de Will, seulement d'elle-même. Elle ne s'était pas souciée de l'effet que cela pourrait lui faire de le précipiter devant une société de gens qui le mépriseraient, de ce qu'il avait pu penser en se rendant compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas inscrit au tournoi pour lui donner une chance de briller mais seulement pour le traîner à une réception où il aurait été affreusement mal à l'aise.

Elizabeth ralentit enfin, caressant distraitement la crinière de son cheval. Il faudrait sans doute qu'elle s'excuse auprès de Will pour sa conduite. Ainsi qu'auprès de Norrington et de Granby pour les avoir quittés aussi grossièrement. S'il y avait une chose qu'Elizabeth détestait, c'était bien faire des excuses, mais elle devait se faire une raison. Mais ce ne serait qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Ils accepteraient ses excuses, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Comme toujours.

…

FIN


End file.
